ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Saint Laurent Paris
Yves Saint Laurent is a designer that created an outfit and various pairs of shoes and sunglasses worn by Lady Gaga. In 2012, Hedi Slimane became the elm of the brand which he renamed to Saint Laurent Paris. His first collection was Spring/Summer 2013. Prior to that, Slimane was the designer of the YSL Rive Gauche Homme collection from Fall/Winter 1997 to Fall/Winter 2000. Shoes Tribtoo Pumps YSL.png|1 Polaroid.jpg|(Jan 7, 2010) 8-22-10_Terry_Richardson_006.jpg|Terry Richardson (Aug 22, 2010) 9-23-10_Lady_Gaga_walking_in_the_streets.jpg|(Sep 23, 2010) 9-25-10 Funeral.jpg|(Sep 25, 2010) YSL - Bi-colour perforated lace-ups.jpg 3-11-13 Private Event 001.jpg|Terry Richardson (Mar 11, 2013) 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) 4-5-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 5, 2014) YSL - Metallic cat boots.jpg|Metallic Cat boot 2-20-14 Inez and Vinoodh 008.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Feb 20, 2014) #"Trib Too" in size 33 ½, released in late 2008 Sunglasses Yves Saint Laurent 6507 Y505.png|6507 Y505 Garethpugh1.jpg|Gagavision 44 Oversize Clear Frame Sunglasses.png Out in Vienna.png|Nov 10, 2010 Jacket Yves_Saint_Laurent_leapord_print_jacket.png Chanel Shades 2.jpg|(Feb 16, 2010) 3-4-10 After Newcastle Show.jpg|(Mar 4, 2010) 3-5-10 Leaving Hotel in Birmingham 001.jpg|(Mar 5, 2010) 7-16-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg|(Jul 16, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Double_breasted_redtrench_coat.jpg Unknown October 2011 Image.png|(Oct 14, 2011) Saint Laurent Paris - Varsity bomber jacket.jpg 5-11-15 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 11, 2015) Fall/Winter 1980 haute couture collection Yves Saint Laurent Haute Couture 1980 geometric shapes print gown.png 1-21-13 Arriving at Kitson Kids 001.jpg|(January 21, 2013) Spring/Summer 2009 RTW collection Yves Saint Laurent Cage Ankle Boots.jpg|1 5-12-09 Matthew Rolston 014.jpg|Matthew Rolston (May 12, 2009) #Cage Ankle Boots Fall/Winter 2009 RTW collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_Winter_2009_Black_leather_bodysuit.jpg Nobuyoshi Araki 4.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) Yves Saint Laurent Imperiale Pumps.png|''Imperiale'' Nobuyoshi Araki 11.jpg|Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) In Berlin.jpg|(Sept 6, 2009) 9-8-09 Tegel Airport-HMV Store.jpg|(Sep 8, 2009) Fuse On the Record.jpg|(Nov 3, 2009) 12-6-09 Nick Knight 015.jpg|Nick Knight (Dec 6, 2009) in Houston Airport.jpg|(Jul 27, 2010) Spring/Summer 2011 RTW collection 00080m.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Palais Patent Leather Platform Pumps.png|''Palais'' 10-11-04 London1.jpg|Nov 4, 2010 Spring/Summer 2011 "Edition Soir" collection Jun20-TorontoAirport.jpg|(Jun 20, 2011) 7-10-11 Amen Fashion 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2011) Online collection. Fall/Winter 2011 RTW collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Fall_2011_RTW_White_Ensemble.jpg 7-26-11 Chateau marmont.jpg|(Jul 26, 2011) Cruise 2012 collection Jul142011.jpg|(Jul 14, 2011) Spring/Summer 2012 RTW collection Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Halter_Neck_Top.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Spring Summer 2012 shoes.jpg 12 November 2011 001.png|(Nov 12, 2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_RTW_Ruffled_Sleeves_Top.jpg Yves_Saint_Laurent_Spring_2012_Ruffle_Skirt.jpg 11-12-11 Leaving hotel in London.jpg|(Nov 12, 2011) Spring, Pre-Fall and Fall 2013 RTW collection 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 001.jpg|(Aug 11) 8-12-13 Leaving KIIS FM 102.7 001.jpg|(Aug 12) 8-13-13 Leaving the AMP Radio 001.jpg|(Aug 13) 8-17-13 Sunset Boulevard in LA 004.jpg|(Aug 17) YSL - Fall 2013 RTW.JPG 11-12-13 At Howard Stern - Performance 001.jpg|The Howard Stern Show (Nov 12) YSL - Fall-Winter 13-14.jpg|Signature Motocross slit leather pants 11-9-13 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 9) YSL - Fall 2013 007.jpg 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 004.jpg|(Nov 3) AW13 Menswear collection YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection.jpg 10-9-13 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 9) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 002.jpg 10-18-13 Elle Muliarchyk BTS 001.jpg|(Oct 18) YSL - AW 2013 Menswear Collection 003.jpg 11-15-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 15) AW14 Menswear collection YSL - AW 2014 Menswear Collection.jpg 5-17-14 Extra 001.jpg|(May 17) 7-24-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(Jul 24) 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG|(Aug 22) 8-25-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Aug 25) Items from unknown collections Y&I-I-1.png|1 "Yoü and I" (2011) Yves_Saint_Laurent_Muse_Handbag.jpg|2 09-01-16 London.jpg|3 (Jan 16, 2009) Today 1.JPG|(Jul 8, 2010)|4 11-10-13 Out in NYC 002.jpg|5 (Nov 10, 2013) 12-18-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.JPG|6 (Dec 18, 2014) #Jacket #"Muse" Handbag #Blue dress #??? #Iconic Le Smoking jacket #??? Makeup 7-1-13 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg|Inez and Vinoodh (Jul 1, 2013) On face is Yves Saint Laurent Youth Liberator Serum Foundation B30, on eyes is Yves Saint Laurent Eyeliner Effet Faux Cils No 1 and on lips is Yves Saint Laurent Rouge Pur Couture No 51 Corail Urbain. References *Nicola Formichetti's Blog: Lady Gaga wears shoes by YSL at the 2010 CES when announcing partnership with Polaroid Category:Designers Category:Shoes Category:Outfits Category:Sunglasses